1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for fabricating integrated circuits and, more particularly, to methods for forming high density multi-chip carriers for integrated circuits.
2. State of the Art
It is known to provide multi-chip carrier structures that permit two or more integrated circuit chips to be mounted on a common carrier without the need for packaging the chips individually. Although such multi-chip carriers can be fabricated using a variety of technologies, the highest densities have been achieved using photolithographic techniques that define multiple layers of circuits which are interconnectable by metallic vias extending through intermediate dielectric layers. In practice, the metallic vias are formed in apertures that are coated by sputtering or chemical vapor deposition techniques.